Un recuerdo de los dos
by judy-andersen
Summary: En una noche de fogata, Fubuki narra un pequeño recuerdo vivido con su hermano fallecido, en el cual cuenta lo sucedido en una tormenta de nieve. pd: NO yaoi.


Hola^^ este es el primer fic que hago que no es yaoi xD, me quedo feo y algo cursi xD pero bueno aqui se los dejo:

Un recuerdo de los dos.

-Y así fue como conocí a Kazemaru- terminaba de narrar el capitán, ante las risas de todos sus compañeros y la cara completamente roja del peli-azul.

-¿Y qué paso con el mono?- pregunto Tsunami entre risas.

-No volvimos a saber de él- sentencio Endo con la mirada gacha, sin dejar de escuchar como todos los presentes se reían.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Kazemaru, al no querer seguir con eso, provocando que todos voltearan a ver a un chico peli-plata, el cual se puso algo nervioso ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

-El único que falta es Fubuki- aclaro Midorikawa.

-P-Pero no se que contar- decía Shirou nervioso.

-Cualquier cosa, algo divertido, triste, trauman te, interesante, lo que sea, solo tiene que ser algo de cuando eras pequeño- comento Endo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Fubuki pusiera una mano en su barbilla, dando la apariencia de que estaba pensando.

-¡Ya se!- exclamo con una sonrisa, provocando que nuevamente las miradas se posaran sobre el- Bueno sucedió cuando yo tenía 7 años, un año antes de que mis padres y mi hermano murieran, Atsuya y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación ya que no podíamos salir…-

-¿Por qué?- interrumpió el peli-verde.

-Eso viene después Midorikawa, ¿En que estaba?, a si, Atsuya y yo no podíamos salir…

Flash back.

En una casa no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, más precisamente en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, se encontraban dos pequeños de siete años, uno tenía el cabello color plata, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello color rosa, ambos tenían un gran parecido, pero también eran muy diferentes.

-Ne, ni-chan ¿Salimos a jugar?- pregunto el peli-rosa.

-Mamá dijo que no Atsuya- respondió algo arto el peli-plata, pues su hermano pequeño llevaba más de una hora preguntando lo mismo.

-Pero no siempre tenemos que hacerle caso- reprocho Atsuya con un puchero.

-Claro que tenemos- le replico Shirou volteando a ver a su gemelo.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser el niño bueno?, por una vez ¿Puedes dejar de ser el angelito de la casa?- le reclamo molesto.

Shirou simplemente volteo su mirada hacia el libro que estaba leyendo anteriormente, ganando una mirada molesta del peli-rosa.

-Bueno si no quieres ir conmigo, entonces iré yo solo- le aviso antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la puerta que daba a la calle, puesto que sus padres habían salido unos minutos.

Shirou se quedo solo en su cuarto, con una mirada algo frustrada, "_No lo sigas" _se repetía a sí mismo, pero pasados unos minutos soltó un pequeño suspiro y se levanto para dirigirse a la salida "_Se que me arrepentiré de esto"._

Ya estando afuera empezó a buscar a su hermano quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de su casa, jugando con una pelota, el sonrió y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba para quitarle el balón ante la mirada sorprendida de su gemelo.

-Ya sabía que vendrías conmigo- sonrió el menor yendo hacia su hermano para intentar quitarle el balón, solo pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que Atsuya pateo muy fuerte la pelota ocasionando que se perdiera de vista en el bosque.

-Vamos a buscarla Atsuya- le dijo Shirou tomando su mano.

-Pero ¿Por qué yo?, fuiste tú quien no pudo detenerla- se quejaba al ser jalado por su hermano.

-La lanzaste muy alto, era obvio que no la alcanzaría- suspiro el mayor, soltando la mano de su hermano- Ahora ayúdame a buscarla- ordeno empezando a caminar.

-Está bien- se rindió imitando al mayor.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- se preguntaba el peli-plata, revisando con la mirada los lugares-¡AHAHAHAH!- grito al dar un paso en la nieve, la cual se desborono al ser pisada, ocasionando que el pequeño cayera por un pequeño barranco y se golpeara en el piso.

Al escuchar el grito de su hermano, Atsuya corrió rápidamente por donde se había ido el peli-plata, pero al notar el borde se detuvo- ¿Shirou?- pregunto mirando hacia abajo notando el cuerpo de su hermano tirado abajo.

El peli-rosa bajo como pudo deslizándose por la nieve, hasta llegar al piso y dirigirse hacia su hermano.

-Ni-chan, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto al arrodillarse junto a su gemelo y levantarlo un poco.

-Si- dijo al levantarse pero al hacerlo rápidamente callo agarrándose el tobillo- Creo que me torcí el tobillo- musito con una expresión de dolor, para luego notar algo redondo delante de él- Parece que encontré el valón- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Atsuya solo se quedo observando a su hermano, para luego mirar hacia arriba, sabía que no podría cargar a su hermano y subir por ese barranco al mismo tiempo, y que Shirou subiera por sí mismo no era una opción.

-Ve a la casa y trae a mamá y a papá, yo te esperare aquí- le afirmo el peli-plata.

-¿Estás loco?, sabes perfectamente que por aquí hay muchos osos, y si te dejo aquí solo es probable que uno te coma ya que no puedes ni ponerte en pie- lo regaño el peli-rosa- Por ahora lo mejor será que esperemos juntos, mama y papá se darán que cuenta que no estamos en casa muy pronto- finalizo el peli-rosa al sentarse cerca de su hermano.

-Espero que sea rápido- dijo mirando hacia arriba al ver como empezaba a caer la nieve.

Mientras que los gemelos esperaban pacientemente, una pareja iba llegando a casa-

-Niños, ya llegamos- anuncio la mujer, pero al no escuchar un solo ruido se extraño- ¿Niños?- pregunto otra vez y al obtener el mismo resultado, subió rápidamente las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de sus hijos, pero al entrar noto rápidamente que nadie se encontraba hay- Los niños no están- bajo avisándole a su esposo- tenemos que salir a buscarlos- dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas por la preocupación.

Pero al abrir la puerta, una ráfaga de nieve se adentro en la casa, al parecer había empezado la tormenta…

Los gemelos seguían sentados hay, hasta que la nieve empezaba a caer con más intensidad.

-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para refugiarnos- dijo Atsuya al pararse y ponerse enfrente de su hermano para posarse en una rodilla, mostrándole su espada al peli-plata.

-Sube- le ordeno, pero al no sentir ningún peso sobre el giro su cabeza para poder verlo, sabiendo inmediatamente lo que estaba pensando- Vamos, tu sabes que será difícil que camines y ahora con esta nieve mas, además tu comes menos que yo y aun así me cargas, así que no treo que no pueda cargarte- le regaño viendo como las mejillas de su hermano se torneaban rosas, y con un poco de esfuerzo se subía a su espalda.

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos, hasta que encontraron una pequeña cueva, inmediatamente Atsuya coloco a su hermano en el suelo.

-Vaya estas más pesado de lo que creí- dijo riendo al sentarse al lado de Shirou, el cual solo desvió la mirada avergonzado, viendo hacia la entrada de la cueva, notando que la pequeña nevada se había convertido en una ventisca.

-Sabía que no debí hacerte caso- murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero tampoco podíamos saber que habría una tormenta- reprocho el menor.

-Tal vez es por eso, que mamá no quería que saliéramos- contesto volteando a verlo molesto.

-Si hubiera sido por eso, nos habría dicho- respondió alzando un poco la voz.

-Aun así teníamos que hacerle caso, es por eso que no me gusta desobedecerla, porque cuando lo hago ¡siempre pasan cosas malas!- exclamo enojado.

-Pero si es tu culpa que estemos aquí, porque si tan solo te hubieras fijado bien en el camino no te habrías caído, ¡y no estaríamos aquí muriéndonos de frio!- contesto molesto, viendo como el otro se mordía el labio y desviaba la mirada, Atsuya tenía razón, la culpa la tenía el.

-Lo siento- susurro, al momento que un silencio caía sobre ellos, hasta que pudo escuchar como su hermano titiritaba- ¿Tienes frio?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio al voltearse a ver a su gemelo.

-U-Un poco- admitió abrasándose así mismo, viendo como su hermano se acercaba a él y lo envolvía con sus pequeños brazos- ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?- pregunto con un tierno sonrojo.

-Así mantendremos el calor- respondió al sentir como su abrazo era correspondido por el otro, ante ese acto una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios- Gracias por quedarte conmigo- le susurro.

-No tienes porque agradecerme Ni-chan, ya te había dicho que yo nunca te dejare- le respondió con un pequeño bostezo haciendo sonreír a un mas a su hermano, el siempre podía confiar en Atsuya al igual que Atsuya en el ya que el lazo que tenían era algo que nunca se podría romper, y tras unos minutos ambos gemelos se dejaron envolver por la oscuridad…

Fin flash back.

-¿Y qué paso?, ¿Los encontraron?- pregunto el peli-verde mirando atentamente al peli-plata.

-Claro que si, mamá nos dijo que no pudieron salir a buscarnos hasta el día siguiente ya que la tormenta había durado toda la noche y cuando desperté estábamos en el hospital, ya que nos había hecho daño el pasar la noche afuera con esa tormenta, pero tan pronto salimos del hospital nos castigaron por dos meses y en ese tiempo a Atsuya y a mí no nos dio ganas de desobedecer a mamá- comento esto último riendo.

-Definitivamente yo tampoco tendría ganas de hacerlo- comento el capitán, tras una hora más de estar platicando, todos se fueron a dormir, pero cierto peli-plata se encontraba mirando por la ventana el hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas…

-_Y pensar que a pesar de todos estos años aun sigues cumpliendo tu promesa Atsuya- _pensó Shirou con una sonrisa, ya que aunque su hermano no estuviera físicamente, siempre estaba con él, acompañándolo silenciosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que siempre permanecería en su corazón…

FIN.

¿Les gusto? o ¿no?, ¿meresco comentarios?, espero sus criticas y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme xD

gracias por leer^^

matta ne~


End file.
